Hard Love Pet
by GeistCorsola
Summary: Series of YAOI oneshots. Alfred is pet and Matthew is master. Follows a basic storyline but is mostly smut. Updated often and hot porno action guaranteed in every chapter! CanadaAmerica ...I take requests too!
1. Canada's Bitch

Hey there, guys! 3 This is my second fanfic.

This is sort of a continuation of my one shot "Canada Owns You". I liked writing it so much that I'm planning on writing a bunch more MattxAlfred oneshots, and I decided to group them all together in one fic. 3 I can type up stories real quick so it'll be fun. 3

I promise that there will be kinky hotness in every chappie.

Critiques are appreciated! 3 I will try to comment back to every single one!

Now, let's get down to it.

America was leading the Allies meeting in the boardroom. "…Does anybody have a problem with that decision? Or any contributing ideas?" All was silent. Canada raised his hand, unnoticed by the others. America obviously took notice before quickly pretending to ignore his secret lover and looking away. "Nobody? Okay, then, onto business." Canada's adorable smile quickly turned into a scowl.

Canada flung the door open, hands on his hips, and scowled at Alfred. "Hey, there… Mark, right? Sorry about forgetting about you earlier…" Scowled. "Just wanted to… say that in person…"

"You've got some nerve, doing that on purpose." Matt remembered he and Alfred's first passionate night, where Canada nailed him hot and heavy, making Alfred scream his name so that he would never forget it again.

Matt frowned innocently. "On purpose? Mark, I would never!"

Canada grabbed his collar and pulled him close. He whispered seductively into his ear. "If you want me to fuck you, just say so, bitch. You're mine, after all." Alfred blushed, stumbling over words. "So? Do you want it?"

"Yeah… I want it bad…" Al whispered playfully. Matt pulled him inside. "I figured this would happen. No doubt, you'll have to be punished. You have to know your place…"

"What're you going to do to me?" Alfred asked excitedly, a soft moan escaping his lips as Matt wrapped his strong arms around him from behind, petting his crotch.

"I'm going to fuck you like an animal."

Alfred moaned in approval.

Matt shoved a bag in his hands, and Alfred looked at him questioningly. "Put it on," Matt commanded in his powerful, overwhelming voice. America nodded in an embarrassed, uke-like manner.

"Uhm… t-this is…" Alfred didn't seem to approve much of his new wardrobe. He was dressed in the outfit Matt had picked out for him; tight leather short-shorts, laced-up high heels that went up past his knees, a skimpy, sleeveless top that barely went down past his nipples, and, of course, fluffy dog ears atop his head. Matt, however, obviously loved it. He smirked in his satisfied way, and approached Alfred carefully. "Who's bitch are you, Alfred?"

"Take me… I-I'm yours, master…" Alfred breathed softly, desperately; desperate to ride Matt's thick cock. Matt roughly pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him in a dominating stance. He slid down and slid his tongue passionately into Alfred's mouth as he gently tweaked and played with his nipples, so gently that it made shivers run up Al's spine. After their tongues intertwined and sucked for a bit, Matt pulled out just after he playfully began nipping at Alfred's bottom lip. He slid a studded dog collar around Alfred's neck and tightened it slowly. The printing on the tag glimmered: Property of Canada. Matt moved down to Alfred's right nipple and began to gently suck, running his tongue over it and nipping ever-so gently with his teeth. Alfred groaned. "P-please, stop teasing… I want it rough and dirty… Master, please…"

Matt looked up at him smugly. "I was going to wait a little while longer to torment you, but you've made me so fucking hard that I just can't resist you anymore." He pulled the collar's chain commandingly, and leaned over Al, pressing his lips to Alfred's ear. "Bend over, bitch," he hissed. "You've been a very bad boy. I'll have to punish you harshly…"

Alfred obediently rolled over and bent down, embarrassed and eager. Matt pressed his body onto his from behind and lovingly wrapped his arms around him, showering his neck with small kisses, receiving small sighs from Alfred's lovely lips as thanks. His hands slowly travelled down and found their way to Al's cock, wrapping around the erect penis possessively. "You feel that? This belongs to me," Matt whispered. "Never let anyone else touch it." Alfred groaned softly in reply, aching for more action.

Matt began to lovingly stroke Alfred's dick, pleasuring and exciting in Al's moans. He gradually sped up, jerking rapidly, and Alfred's moans began to chorus more loudly. Matt's free hand began to roughly spank Al's tight ass. "Oh, fuck, yeah… you've been a very naughty boy, haven't you…"

"Yes…!" Alfred moaned, high-pitched and delighted. The room was filled with pleasured moans, the sound of jerking, and the slapping of tight flesh. The sound was too much for Matt to bear. He quickly pulled Alfred's shorts down and unzipped his pants, dragging them down to his knees. Matt quickly stopped. "Oh, shit! The lube…!" He frantically jumped up and ran to the mini-fridge beside the bed and, as a last-resort, grabbed a tub of strawberry ice cream. Alfred was confused, left waiting for a moment, then moaned sharply and suddenly at the cold feeling. Matt had cupped out the ice cream, taken it into his warm hands, and slid it up Alfred's ass. It quickly melted in the heat as Alfred shivered with pleasure. Matt then leant over and pulled up to Al's tight ass, sliding his tongue inside. "Oh, god…! Oh, god, yes…" Alfred moaned as Matt slicked his strong, wet tongue inside him, teasing his insides. Matt played with him like this for a few minutes until he finally couldn't take it. He positioned himself and, not wasting any time, thrust in suddenly.

Alfred moaned sharply and lustfully, and Matt, already quite turned on, quickened the pace, thrusting into Al over and over. The sound of flesh slapping together quickly and repeatedly was accompanied by the chorus of pleasured grunts and moans. "Oh, god… Master, your cock is so amazing…" Alfred moaned. "It's so hot and big… it feels so great…"

Matt flinched, but continued relentlessly fucking him as Alfred tightened up even more. "Fuck, you're tight today…" He sped up even more quickly, grabbing Al's cock and pumping it enthusiastically as Alfred began to climax, his moans desperate and almost screams of pleasure, his toes curling tight as his ass. Tighter, tighter… harder, harder… he pushed and thrusted for what seemed like an eternity before he felt Alfred's wet, hot cum coat his hand and in turn he came as well, filling Al's insides so thoroughly that they overflowed with heat. Droplets of cum slid down Al's leg as he breathed heavily, still shaking from the intense pleasure of the orgasm. Matt flopped down onto the bed next to Alfred and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and encasing him with his warmth. They cuddled like this for a few minutes, still turned on, before Matt suddenly scowled.

Alfred looked at him with his puppy-dog eyes. "What is it, Master?"

"You can't really call this punishment, you know. You enjoyed that too much." Al pouted.

"Seriously, it actually makes me angry. Don't just act like I'm not there! You know… stand up for me or something!"

"But… why don't you just stand up for yourself?" Alfred questioned. Matt paused for a minute and laughed. "I guess… I shouldn't blame that on you when it's not your job to speak up for me. You're right… it's mine." It was easy to tell that after a good, hard fucking, Matt was in a very good mood. "Maybe one of these days I'll actually be able to stand up to all of them… It's harder when there's more people, you know."

Al gave him a questionable look. "And yet you're able to fuck me?"

"Well, it helps that you're fucking adorable." Alfred giggled as Matt playfully began to nip at his ear.

Yes, you heard right! More chappies coming up! 3

Feel free to give me ideas, lol! I keep an open mind! 3

Remember to review~! Show seme Canada some love!


	2. Who's Boss Now?

America wandered into the board room, very confused because nobody was there. Canada told him what time to be there… 3:00, right? That was when the allies were meeting, wasn't it? So, why was he the only one there?

Suddenly, powerful hands grabbed him from behind and tore his shirt off. Surprised, he tried to bound away but was tackled down, and his hands were cuffed roughly behind his back. As he was forced down onto the table, struggling, his assailant leaned down over him, and as he whispered in Alfred's ear, he could hear the amusement in his voice. "Fell for that, did you? You're so stupid. But I'll forgive you because you're just so fucking cute."

Alfred recognized his lover's voice and his eyes widened. "Canada? What are you doing? Here? Now? I…" Canada chuckled sadistically. "This was a trick?"

"Yeah. The meeting's not for twenty minutes." Alfred frowned. "Why?"

"Because, I wanted to fuck you in the meeting room." Alfred turned pale. "B-but people will be here in twenty minutes…" Matt smirked. "Isn't that a thrilling thought? The chance of getting caught?" Alfred turned red with embarrassment, and Matt just had to laugh. "Well, we'd better get this over with quickly, right?"

"N-no, wait! It's too risky… ah…" Alfred tried to protest, but Matt had already slid a hand down his pants and was jerking his cock like there was no tomorrow, and Alfred gave out a longing, pleasured sigh, knowing that he couldn't ever resist the promise of Matt's thick, delicious cock. After jerking for a little while, Matt stripped off Al's remaining clothes and began to nibble gently at the head of his cock, tugging the skin gently with his teeth, as Alfred moaned pleasantly and gasped, overcome with delight. Matt smirked his trademark smirk. "Bet you can't wait for me to fuck you, you little skank." Alfred nodded shyly. Matt rewarded him by consuming his dick in his mouth and dragging it slowly up and down, sucking hard, teeth scraping lightly against the skin, giving Alfred a pleasurable tickling sensation that gave him shivers all over his body.

Matt paused for a minute and rummaged about in his bag, then pulled out some lotion and a vibrator. He lathered the vibrator and jammed it up Alfred's tight ass as he grunted. He turned it on and Alfred moaned like an angel in mid-orgasm, delighted as Matt jerked his dick about, at a steady pace at first, then speeding up. "More… more, please… fuck me hard with your giant, hot cock…" Alfred pleaded. "Not yet," Matt replied teasingly. "We'll get to that, bitch, just you wait. I'm going to have you screaming soon."

Alfred continued moaning loudly, not even caring to censor himself as each vibration sent a wave of intense pleasure through his body. His back arched sharply and his toes curled as his ass tightened more and more. Matt moved the vibrator in and out, speeding up as Alfred's moans became louder. "Please…! Fuck me, master… I want to feel your cum splashing all over me…!" Alfred pleaded. Matt finally complied.

Pulling his pants down, he flipped Alfred over so that they were face-to-face, tossed the vibrator to the floor and thrust into him with all of his might, and no matter how many times Matt did it, it always took Alfred's breath away.

The pleasure was immense and unbelievable as Matt thrust into Alfred so tight, pounding his cock roughly, fucking him like an animal. The sight of Alfred orgasming was amazing, blushing hard, his ass so tight as his mouth opened wide, spilling out heavenly moans. The moans turned to screams as they climaxed, almost there, flesh slapping together loudly and roughly, grunts and moans echoing down the hallway. "M-master… master… yes, oh, god, yes, master…!" Alfred moaned again and again. "M-Matt!" he moaned erotically as Matt's wet, sticky cum filled him up and he came as well, cumming so hard that it splashed all the way up his neck, the erotic tingling overwhelming and almost more than he could bear. Both stayed in this position for a moment, breathing heavily, then Alfred opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh my god."

Alfred and Matt turned in horror to see the allies standing in the doorway. China and England looked terrified. France and Russia, however, looked both shocked and delighted. England managed to choke out, "A-America's an uke?" Followed closely by France with, "And who the Hell is that guy?"

Poor Canada. Even now that he's proved himself a seme, nobody but Alfred remembers him, lol. I hope my lack of plot and focus more on sex doesn't bother anyone, lol. Sometimes people complain when porn doesn't have enough plot. But, really, I like it this way. Hope you do too, lol. Comment and let me know if you enjoyed!


	3. Fucking Teenagers!

It was summertime, and Alfred and Matt were at the drive-in movie theatre. It was dark, and the latest horror movie was playing on the screen.

The windows were rolled down, and Alfred chuckled loudly enough to piss off many other viewers. "Can you believe this crap? Hahaa! As if zombies are scary anymore!" he laughed hysterically.

"Shut up, punk!" an annoyed neighbour called out. "You shut up, geezer!" Alfred snapped back loudly.

Alfred had almost forgotten that he had a date with him. He turned to Matt, who seemed to be gazing boredly out of the window. "Matt? You don't like the movie?"

Matt turned to him and smirked. "There's only one thing I'm interested in, bitch."

That word sent shivers down his spine. "Here? There's people…"

"It's dark out, stupid. Who're you gonna piss off? The geezer?"

Alfred thought for a moment. Matt gave him no more time. He pounced upon him swiftly and entwined their tongues in a hot, wet, steamy kiss. Alfred whimpered for more. Matt pulled back into his seat and unzipped his pants, then smirked sadistically at Alfred. "Suck it, bitch."

"Yes, master…" Alfred moaned softly, bending over and carefully taking Matt's wanting erection into his mouth. He bobbed his head in and out carefully, massaging every inch of Matt's wonderful, huge, hot cock. Matt groaned and planted his fingers in Alfred's hair, grabbing ahold tightly, leaning his head back, closing his eyes, and moaning in pleasure as Alfred worked him over with his strong tongue.

Matt eventually pulled him back. "Now for some real fun. I'm going to pound you so hard that you won't be able to stand for a week," he whispered into his ear, grinning. He turned Matt around so that he was on all fours and pulled Alfred's pants down to his knees. He pulled some cool whip out of the glove compartment and sprayed it onto his fingers, then stuck the two fingers and the thick, wet cream far up his ass, tickling and teasing his insides as Alfred moaned for more.

Matt worked his way in the first time slowly, then began to thrust. Soft, at first, but his thrusts quickly gained momentum and soon he was fucking Alfred hard, grunting loudly, and Alfred was moaning even louder, not even trying to suppress his pleasure, but barely drowning out the sound of their skin slapping together as Alfred relentlessly and mercilessly pounded his extremely tight ass.

"SHUT UP, YOU GODDAMN KIDS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Up yours, fucker!" Matt screamed back at him, followed by a loud groan as he began to climax, and he put some cool whip in his hand and wrapped it around his lover's cock, pounding it as mercilessly and roughly as his ass, over and over again, until finally it was too much to bear and they both came, Matt's waves of cum sending shivers of pleasure through Alfred's body and Alfred shooting his sweet cum all over the car interior with one last, loud, shuddering moan. Both breathed heavily and curled up together, lying on the seat, too relaxed with pleasure to even bother getting up. Content, they wrapped their arms and tongues around each other in a passionate kiss.

"Fucker? I'll show you who's a fucker! I'll call the goddamn police!" Arthur Kirkland screamed across the row of cars. "Noisy fuckin' teenagers! Maybe if your stupid little fucker parents weren't alcohol addicts, they would have enough time to tell you to respect your fucking elders!"

The end of chapter three.

I did this because somebody requested car sex, hehe. I just haad to throw Arthur in there, lol! I love how he was the one who raised America… Lol. I have never felt so proud of myself as I do at this very moment. Likey? Review, please!


	4. Rape Fettish

Alfred awoke, dazed. Why couldn't he see? His naked body felt cold and exposed. He was restrained to a rather large and comfy bed. He figured that this could only be the work of one person. "…Hello? Matt?"

"Hello, Alfred." Al's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the raspy voice that he didn't recognize, and he could feel his skin go pale. "I'm afraid that Matt is tied up at the moment. Today, you bow down to me. Today, I am your master."

Alfred didn't like this notion. "No way, you fucker! I won't give in to anyone else!" He nearly had a heart attack at the loud crack of a whip, and his thigh was whipped harshly, making him squeal in pain. The stranger crawled over him and pulled in close. Alfred could feel the terrifying kidnapper's hot breath. "You're being a very bad boy, Alfred. I like it rough, but I'm not as merciful as your beloved Mattie when it comes to punishment." He whipped Al again to prove his point, and Alfred winced.

"What do you want?"

He could hear the amusement in the stranger's voice. "I want to hear you scream with orgasmic pleasure, louder than you've ever screamed before…"

Alfred blushed and replied coldly, "Well, good luck with that!" He was flipped easily over onto his stomach. "Bend over." Alfred remained motionless. A harsh whip to his ass prompted him to get up on all fours.

The naked kidnapper pressed his back against Al's and wrapped his powerful arms around him, and began to give his cock long, slow strokes. Alfred felt his knees get weak and couldn't suppress a soft moan. The stranger chuckled, and Al tried his best not to give in, biting his lip. The stranger began to speed up, jerking his cock in a precise way, knowing all of his cock's most sensitive spots. He took in a deep, shuddering breath, closing his eyes tightly. It felt good. _Don't give in,_ he told himself. But, it was no use.

His kidnapper suddenly thrust into him without warning or lube, taking Alfred aback, who had no time to suppress a loud, quivering groan. The stranger quickened his pace almost immediately, and somehow found Alfred's favourite spot right away. Al arched his back and cooed pleasurably as the stranger mercilessly dominated his tight ass, riding him like a dog, and although it felt amazing, he also felt a pang of betrayal as he moaned, "Ohh, yes… uhhh, mmn… m-more…" The stranger pounded even harder and began to whip Alfred's back, and he buckled with intense pain and pleasure both at once. He had never been dominated like this before, and it felt so fucking good. His toes curled so tightly that his nails dug into his feet and it actually hurt. One hand busy whipping, the other slid around to Alfred's front and began pumping his cock again, fast and rough, and as he nailed Alfred hard, Alfred began to experience the most shuddering, pleasurable orgasm he had ever imagined possible and his beautiful screams of pleasure filled the room, and the stranger's grunts became louder as he came hard, spilling his cum down Alfred's back, and Al came as well, feeling his erect penis burst with such might that he hurt.

Alfred breathed heavily, as did the stranger, and as soon as he could, he managed to choke, "Oh, god, more… please, fuck me again, please…" He pleaded desperately and erotically.

The stranger laughed. "What about Matt?"

Alfred felt a pang of guilt once more, but he wanted it so desperately that he pushed the thought away. "I don't even care, please, just fuck me…!" he moaned. He heard a familiar voice dripping with amusement. "You fucking traitor."

Alfred's eyes opened wide. "M-Matt?"

Matt removed the blindfold, smirking. Alfred was utterly shocked. "W-wha… Matt, what's going on?"

Matt snickered, mocking the fake kidnapper's voice. "You hadn't figured it out already?" Alfred went pale. "Y-you… you fucking jerk! It was you all along!"

Matt smirked. "Of course it was."

"Why?"

"I must say, the idea of raping you always turned me on," Matt admitted smugly. "But you're such a little slut that you'd never turn me down." Alfred pouted angrily. "Shut up! It's not funny! I'm really mad, you know!" He turned away, red and huffing with embarrassment. Matt chuckled. "You'll forgive me."

"How do you figure that?" Alfred snapped. Matt shrugged, and leaned down and whispered seductively into his ear, "Because you love me, bitch."

Alfred sighed in annoyance because he knew Matt was right.

Hope you liked! I've been getting good reviews from my writing, lol. I'm so glad you guys like it! Comments are loved and I'll even take ideas! Checking out my other fics is greatly appreciated! My profile is filled with smut, lol! So, please do check it out if you do get the chance!


	5. Arthur Fucking Loves It

Arthur gazed uncomfortably at Matt and Alfred, sitting on the couch across from him. They were relaxing in his living room, discussing official business. Matt defensively and casually had his arm wrapped around Alfred and didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation. Arthur always felt quite… well, awkward around the two, ever since the mystery man (what was his name again?) was caught fucking him like an animal in heat on the meeting table (which they afterwards had intensely decontaminated, and even fumigated).

"You're too oblivious, Alfred!" Arthur snapped. "What do you intend to do about these problems if you're too stupid to realize that they're there?" Alfred smiled confidently and declared, "I shall do something heroic, of course!"

Arthur facepalmed. "You can't just randomly declare that everything you do is heroic."

Alfred looked confused. "But…I'm a hero…"

Matt, bored with this conversation, leaned over and started planting small kissed up Al's neck. "That's only…" Alfred giggled as Matt began to nibble on his ear, and Arthur was cut off and sat there in awkward silence as Matt shoved his tongue into Alfred's mouth and they began hornily and passionately making out. "Uhm… guys, we're kind of…" Matt started to unzip Alfred's pants. "STOP BLOODY SNOGGING!" Alfred screamed uncomfortably, finally catching their attention. Alfred was disappointed that Matt stopped, but then realized that, after all, they were right in front of Arthur. He flushed crimson.

Flustered and trying to change the subject, Arthur began, "So, we were…"

Matt cut him off with something completely unrelated. "Do you still have Canada's document of royal independence?" Arthur paused. "W-what?" Oh, yeah! That guy was a country. So, that was his name? "Why? What document is that?"

Knowing that Arthur couldn't remember the slightest thing about Matthew, Matt continued, "The document that granted Canada permission to have our own queen." This, of course, was a lie. There was no such thing as Queen of Canada. "I need to check something on it."

Not wanting to admit that he had no idea what Matt was talking about, Arthur stammered, "S-sure! Of course I do! Just let me go and get it." He walked hurriedly to the stairs and bolted up to go look in his rooms of filing cabinets, grateful to be away from the awkward couple.

Matt, delighted at this opportunity, began to pick up where he left off and began sucking on Alfred's earlobe and slipped his hand into his pants. Alfred moaned but tried to resist. "B-but… we're in Arthur's house!"

"I don't care. I wanna fuck you," Matt breathed desperately. "God, you make me so fucking horny…" Al uncomfortable fidgeted and sighed softly as Matt began gently fondling his dick with skill he had obtained from many, many pleasant nights of kinky fucking. He sucked on and nipped at his neck. Quickly moving on, he wanted to see Alfred even more aroused. He slid his pants down so that Alfred's erect cock could get some air. Matt leaned down and slid his lips gently over the head of Alfred's cock and softly sucked the very tip. Al moaned in agreement. "More… please, I want more…" Alfred begged. Matt took the swelled dick into his mouth and began moving his head in and out, pushing Alfred down onto the tiny couch, curling up and arching his back as Matt sucked, still ever-so softly, teasingly. "S-suck harder…" Alfred groaned. Matt just snickered in reply, and kept at his current pace. Just when Al thought he was going to go insane, Matt pulled away and began to unzip his pants.

Alfred gulped desirably as Matt brought out his thick, delicious, hard cock, licking his lips as his heart beat fast. His body was already getting hot at the sight of it. Matt took some jam from the coffee table and smeared it on his cock gently and slowly, and Alfred groaned annoyedly. Matt smirked at Al's discontent. "God, just fuck me already, please!"

"Matt leaned down, gently kissing him on the temple. "All right, my little sex pet…" he cooed softly, then grinned as he suddenly thrust into Alfred, making him yell in surprise.

Arthur made his way down the hallway, scratching his head. "I guess I should get more information about that document… I can't seem to…" he was caught off guard by Alfred's loud, shaking moan. Atop the stairs, he glanced down in shock and awe to see the breathtaking sight of Matt pounding Alfred's hot ass like a piledriver, and Alfred was screaming in pleasure and delight.

Arthur went pale. He had been forcing this scene repeatedly out of his head since the first time he witnessed it. All he could do was stand there in shock. Before he could decide what to do, he realized in horror that he was hard. Frightful of being sighted, he darted into the nearby bathroom.

Slamming the door behind him, he could still hear Matt and Alfred going at it hot and heavy. "Oh, god…" he moaned, sliding down onto the toilet lid. What was he going to do with this thing? He had to beat it off and get it over with. And now was a better time than ever…

Embarrassed, he unzipped his pants and slipped his hand around his cock, feeling up the length of it. The chorus of Matt's grunts and Alfred's ear-splitting, satisfied moans filled his head and before he knew it, he was pumping his dick like no tomorrow, moaning softly and enjoying every second of it. The animal noises downstairs were accompanied by the sound of rapid jerkings and pleasured grunts as Arthur pounded his hungry, erect penis, precum dripping over his white, shuddering knuckles.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Alfred was beginning to climax. Matt was mercilessly jerking his dick quicker than he could think and Alfred knew but didn't even care how loud his moans were, completely immensed in indescribable waves of pleasure now coursing through his body as Matt repeatedly smacked his hot, incredibly long cock deep inside Alfred, the sounds of sharp slaps of flesh making him groan even more.

Arthur, upstairs, couldn't remember the last time jerking off had felt so good. His awkward jerks became very quick as he began to climax. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip as he listened to the sounds of hot, sweaty, horny boys fucking the shit out of each other. His toes curled and he let out a loud, pleasured moan as his hands were coated in sticky cum.

Downstairs, Alfred was doing the same, warm cum spluttering from his cock as he moaned, shuddering. Matt finished off quickly after and pumped him full of hot, delicious cum. Both breathed harshly, lying there for a few minutes, feeling the pleasure of satisfaction, before deciding that Arthur could come downstairs at any minute and they pulled their clothes back on. Still, Matt wrapped his arms around Alfred and pulled him close, encasing him in his warmth.

Arthur was still breathing heavily after his amazing masturbation. Feeling guilty and embarrassed, he quickly cleaned the mess up before heading downstairs, deciding to ignore the whole thing and act like he hadn't heard them at all.

Hi guys! Hope you liked this one! This was, by far, my favourite one yet to write. I hope you have just as much fun reading! Let me know what you thought!


	6. Slutty Nurse

Alfred bounded into the room, frantic and worried. "Matt? Matt!" he exclaimed, flinging himself beside his boyfriend. "I was so worried when you didn't show up for our date! How did this happen…?" He peered over the hospital bed at Matt's heavily bandaged leg. Matt shrugged. "They were installing a new glass door in my house on the second floor patio… and one of the guys carrying it up tripped and it fell off the edge and hit me." He held up his arm, covered in scratches, and Alfred gasped. "They can't get away with that, can they!"

Matt chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm going to sue the crap outta them." Alfred sighed, somewhat relieved but still angry. "You're so cute when you worry about me." Al frowned worriedly. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, dumbass!" Matt laughed. He grabbed Alfred's collar and pulled their faces close, looking smugly into his eyes. "But, I really don't care now that you're here…" He began to gently slide his tongue into Al's mouth when-

"E-excuse me, sir!" A nurse exclaimed embarrassedly. "Visiting hours are over…"

Matt looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "B-but… I want him to stay… can't he?"

"I'm sorry, it's just the rule. He'll have to leave now."

Matt squeezed his hand lovingly and kissed him on the side of the head. "Visit me soon, okay?" he whispered with a softness that surprised Alfred. _I-I didn't see him for only a couple of weeks… does he really miss me this much?_ Al really didn't want to leave, but, against his better judgement, got up and walked out of the room.

Matthew had been beating off for ten minutes and he was getting close. He exhaled deeply, pounding his dick rapidly, head tilted back and eyes closed tightly. He bit his lower lip and groaned as wet cum spilled all over his hand. He rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. It wasn't as satisfying doing it alone.

"M-Matt?"

Matthew jumped at the sound of Alfred's voice. He turned his head to see Al peeking his head into the room. "What the…? How long have you been there?"

"U-uhm… only a couple of minutes…" he admitted shyly. "I-I… used some of my contacts to sneak me inside so I could cheer you up…"

Matt was delighted. "You're the best, babe. Why don't you come in already?" Matt's jaw gaped open as he saw Alfred shyly stroll in, blushing like mad. He was wearing a sexy nurse's outfit, a tight, white leather miniskirt with striped stockings, white heels, white gloves, and a nurse's cap. He grinned mischeviously. "What're you wearing under that, bitch?" he cooed playfully. Alfred flushed crimson. "N-nothing, master…"

"Fuck." Matt breathed deeply, smirking. Al walked over to Matt and crawled on top of him. "Is it okay if I go on top today?" Matt nodded smugly. "O-okay…" Alfred started to slide his skirt down and pulled out his dick, already very hard at the sight of Matt pumping his. Alfred gasped as Matt suddenly pulled his hips close and moaned deeply as he engulfed his bloated length, sucking hard. As he bobbed his head and worked up the friction around Alfred's adorable cock, he slid two fingers into his tight ass, and Al bit his lip and groaned softly, rolling his eyes back and closing them softly. He stroked his most sensitive places with both his fingers and his tongue and Alfred was going nuts. His nipples were very erect, his back arched at an uncomfortable angle, but with all of the delightful pleasure he was feeling below his waist, he didn't notice at all. His toes curled and he buried his fingers into Matt's hair as he continued his soft, rolling, horny moans of satisfaction.

Matt rolled his tongue around the tip of his cock, twirling it, and tugged at the flap with his teeth. He flicked at the slit, lapping up the precum, and began to massage so gently that Alfred couldn't take it. "I-I want to feel your cock inside me when I come, master…" he pleaded softly. Matt pretended not to listen, and continued maneuvering his strong, experienced tongue. "Oh, god… ahhh… uhm, hnn…m-master…!" Alfred's moans grew louder and more desperate and his grip in Alfred's hair tightened. Matt's tongue was so hot and wet, he was unable to bear it any longer… he cried out adorably as his cum squirted in a thick stream down Matt's throat, and he carefully swallowed every last drop with content. Al shuddered. Matt pushed him back and grinned. "Now, it's my turn, bitch."

Alfred nodded shyly and discarded his skirt onto the floor. He positioned himself over Matt's needy, thick erection and began to lower himself slowly, sighing in anticipation. Matt enjoyed watching as Al attempted to squeeze Matt's twitching, swelling dick into his extremely tight ass, and he finally had to thrust down with all of his might to get it all the way in, as he let out a loud, slow groan that drove Matt to near-madness. Alfred had to force out great effort in moving Matt's huge cock in and out of him. He worked up a steady pace, breathing heavily as he bounced up and down roughly on Matt's thick, large dick. His moans were a chorus of angels for the perverted Matthew, unable to wipe his smug smirk off his face as he laid back, pleased and aroused, as he watched the hot sight of Alfred riding his penis hard. "Ohh… oh, god…! Ahhh…!" Matt screamed out in a loud, beautiful moan as he began to climax, and Matt took Al's adorable, hot cock in his hands and began to jerk and pump it like never before, and Alfred was in ecstasy, the sounds of smacking flesh as he pounded Matt's dick and the emmense feelings of extreme pleasure overwhelming him. He let out one last, loud, aroused moan as Matt cummed inside him and Alfred did the same once more, splashing his cum across Matt's chest. Matt looked quite pleased, and pulled Alfred down on top of him, kissing his eyelid gently. "You're just too fucking cute for your own good, Alfred. You're just screaming to be a rape victim, you know that?" Matt chuckled.

Alfred frowned. "Hasn't happened yet," he muttered, not counting the time when Matt sort-of raped him. Matt laughed. "Of course not. If anybody else even looked at you that way, I'd skin them alive." Alfred sighed at Matt's sweet words and enjoyed their cuddling while it lasted. "Remember, you belong to me. You're my bitch forever. My favourite pet…" Al looked up at Matt, alarmed. "B-but… I'm the only one, right? Right?"

Matt chuckled. "As if!" Alfred's face fell in horror. Matt snickered. "Just kidding." He was rewarded with a sharp knee to the groin.

End of chapter 6.

OH MY GOD. Guys, you have to hear this. This has got to be the funniest thing that has ever happened to me, period! X3 I was halfway through writing this fanfiction, and suddenly out of nowhere, my nose just started gushing blood! xD Like, out of nowhere! I seriously didn't know that could actually happen like that in real life! I felt like I was straight out of a anime lol! And, I'm not the kind of person who gets nosebleeds randomly or anything. That was sooo freaking funny, lol…

Don't worry, I'll be doing a French maid chapter soon, because it was requested more than once. ;3 I had already planned this out, though, so I wanted to get it over with first.

Oh, god, I taste blood… that was awesome, lmfao… anyways. Review, please!


	7. How Dare You

Matt picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Matt…" Alfred replied in a flirty and playful tone. "Been awhile since we've talked, right?"

"Really? Has it?"

"Yeah, three weeks, duh!" Alfred laughed. _Did he seriously not notice? _"Have you been busy or something?"

"No, not really."

Alfred frowned, but shrugged it off. "So, are you busy tonight?"

"No."

Alfred grinned. "Great! So, you wanna go out?"

"Nah." Al's grin faded. "I don't really feel like it."

"W-why?" Alfred questioned, nervous and worried. Matt shrugged. "I dunno. I just don't want to."

"Oh… okay?" Alfred's voice was very quiet. "Hn," Matt replied. "Bye, then." Al opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Matt hung up. Alfred just stood there, unmoving, hurt and confused. "W-what's… up with Matt?" he fought hard to suppress his tears. "That was kind of… I mean… doesn't he want to see me or anything? He doesn't even miss me?"

Meanwhile, Matt was chuckling. "I'll bet he's so pissed off right now. God, I love teasing him." You see, seme Matt was a bit of a sadist, and also figured that pretending to play hard-to-get would make Alfred want him even more. Of course, there's a possibility that he misjudged Alfred's reaction.

Alfred sat across from Arthur, tears pouring down his face. "England, what do I do? My boyfriend doesn't want us to be a couple anymore!"  
"S-so, why come to me!" England stammered.

"I-I don't know… you're kind of a hoebag, so I thought you might know at least a bit about relationships…"

"I am NOT a hoebag!" Arthur snapped, his tone causing Alfred to burst into tears once more and he suddenly felt bad after witnessing America so vulnerable.

"But, but… do you know what I should do…?" his eyes pleaded desperately.

"Uhm, well…" Arthur shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't really spoken to Alfred since that embarrassing incident where he'd jerked off to Al getting his ass pounded by his hot boyfriend. What was that guy's name again?

"I mean… I know we aren't really that close anymore, but… but…!" Alfred flung himself over the coffee table and into England's arms, much to Arthur's surprise and embarrassment. "G-get off of me!" Arthur panicked. "But, b-but…!"

It was too late. It happened. Alfred noticed immediately. "Oh, my god… A-Arthur, are you hard…?" Arthur flushed red. "W-well… That's your damn fault!" Alfred felt his heart pound. How long had it been since he'd gotten some action? He had grown so used to he and Matt getting it on regularly that he realized just now that he had grown very sexually addicted. "Arthur… do you think I'm attractive?"

"Are you an idiot? I just got hard!" Arthur pointed out, embarrassed. Alfred just couldn't stop himself. He wanted it so, so very bad. He leaned forward and kissed Arthur, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

The horny Brit was surprised at first, but joined in and dominated the kiss, rolling over on the couch so that he was lying on top.

About a half an hour earlier, Matt had found out from a spy (yes, he stalked Alfred!) that Al was on his way to Arthur's. Matt, wanting to see Alfred, decided to pop in and pretend that he was there to visit England on a whim. He still carried his sadistic smirk as he turned the corner onto Arthur's street.

Arthur was older and obviously more experienced than Matt. It felt so good as he pulled Alfred's dick out of his pants and pumped it with commendable skill. Sure, Alfred wasn't all that fond of Arthur, and his touch didn't have as much meaning, but it still felt amazing. "Ahh…" Alfred moaned softly.

Clunk! Both Alfred and Arthur jumped. Matt was in the doorway, having dropped his bag at the entrance. He viewed the two in horror. Alfred spitefully pouted. "Do you mind? We're kind of busy here."

Tears stung the back of his eyes. He hoped to god that Matt would care about what was going on.

"You little fucker!" Matt screamed, diving for them. Alfred shrieked. Matt flung England aside in his rage. His head made contact with the coffee table and he blacked out. "M-Matt, I…!" Alfred was terrified. Before he could react, Matt swung him over his shoulder and stormed out, ignoring his lover's cries.

Alfred came to and had a strong feeling of déjà vu. He was naked on a bed and restrained, although this time he had no blindfold. Each leg was tied loosely to the bed. Alfred noted that the wrist and neck restraints pinning him to the headboard were suffocatingly tight. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Matt was right there, staring over him, looking hurt… and angry. He had a psychotic look in his eyes. Alfred had never been more frightened. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"How dare you."

Alfred squealed as Matt grabbed his cock tightly and possessively, and felt his face flush. "Didn't I tell you who this belonged to?" he hissed. Alfred trembled. "I-I… I… Matt…"

Matt glared at him. "I guess I'll just have to do something to remind you." He brought his head down and slowly dragged his tongue roughly over Al's entire length as Alfred let out a shuddering moan. He nipped at the sides gently but firmly and Alfred let out soft moans as his erect cock trembled.

Stroking Alfred's dick possessively and passionately, Matt brought his face up next to Al's and snapped, "Nobody can make you wet like I can, Al. You know that." Alfred groaned. How he had longed for that touch… and now, Matt was passionate like never before (even if he was extremely pissed).

"Keep still or this'll hurt." Alfred frowned, confused as Matt examined his cock with his hand. He felt something metal brush against his head and leg out a shocked gasp as he felt a pain shoot from the head of his cock and go all the way up his spine in a harsh shiver. "W-what…" he whimpered. Matt had pierced the tip of his cock with a metal ring. Me massaged the painful spot slowly, soothing it.

"How's that feel?" he questioned coldly. Alfred moaned. "M-Matt…" Matthew shook his head. "Not Matt. Master."

Matt leaned down and began to resume sucking Alfred off. "M-master…" Alfred winced at the slight pains from his pulsating cock but it still felt great. As Matt pulled up, he began to tug at the ring gently with his teeth and Alfred let out an erotic moan that sent shivers up Matt's spine. Although he loved teasing, he had to admit, he didn't like going so long without sex. But he no longer had to wait.

Matt slid off his jeans, pulled some lube out and slicked up his hot, enormous erection. Alfred wanted it so bad. "Master," he moaned gently. Matt positioned himself and thrust into Alfred with power he had never used before, and Alfred cried out loudly. He released his anger through fucking as he furiously pounded Matt into the creaking mattress, Alfred literally screaming in his moans of pleasure. Matt's satisfied grunts were loud as well, as was the sound of flesh being mercilessly pounded. Matt had never, ever fucked him like this before, and Alfred fucking loved it, screaming for more. The two quickly reached the orgasmic stage and Al was writhing as Matt's hard dick thrust in and out of his tight regions with tremendous force and skill, hitting that one spot that made Alfred's toes curl and his delicious nipples go erect. After heated minutes of riding out their incredibly long and erotic orgasms, Alfred came so hard that it made the ring throb with pain, causing him to cry out even louder. Even though it was painful, it felt so fucking good. At such a hot sight, Matt came as well with a force that made a pain shoot up Alfred's ass as well. As Matt pulled out, a large stream of creamy cum flowed out of Al. Both were still panting harshly.

"You know you enjoyed that," Matt breathed seductively and threateningly. Unable to gather enough breath to reply, Al moaned and nodded tiredly. "Of course, I'll forgive you. I'm hopeless like that. But, if you ever even so much as gaze at another man ever again, I will be much less merciful. I'll lock you away and hold you captive for the rest of your days, and you'll never see the light of sun again… are we clear? You'd better not betray me."

Alfred felt tears well up in his eyes. "Betray? Who's the one who got bored of me, anyways? I had no choice," he choked. "I love you so much! But you just started ignoring me, and I got lonely! It's not like I actually feel anything for Arthur! He's not even attractive, to tell you the truth! The whole time I was thinking only of you! Like always! But…" His sobs made him unable to continue. Matt just sat there, dumbfounded.

Al was suddenly surprised as Matt wrapped his arms around him lovingly. "M-Matt?"

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault." Alfred's eyes widened. "I was pretending to not be interested. How could I resist? You're so cute when you're mad. I was only teasing, but… I never meant to make you cry," he whispered gently, kissing the side of Alfred's head. Al felt his face grow even hotter.

"Never do it again."

Matt planted soft kisses down his neck. "I won't."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

End of chappie.

Sorry if it's not up to snuff. I'm really sick.

I guess I should've taken that nosebleed as a bad sign. I kinda started to get worried seeing as two days later, I still can't get that taste of blood outta my mouth.

You know what, though? If I'm lucky, maybe my grandparents will let me stay home! They're usually really strict and never let me, but everybody was worried about me school today soo… maybe… let's be hopeful.

Anyways, I figured I might let you guys know what I have lined up. I have pretty much up to, like, chappie 15 planned. Oh, but don't think that doesn't mean you can't still suggest ideas! I'll still get around to them fairly soon I suspect, I type them up fast!  
And, great for you guys but bad for me-my being sick just might mean I get to update more, lol! I can't sleep off of schedule, even when I'm sick, my internal clock won't let me… and I'm too sick to go around and do stuff… so writing is probably something I might do a lot! X3 Keep in mind though that it's still the week. Usually I'll have more time on the weekend.

…Although, I'm going away this weekend. The place I'm going might not have internet, but if not I can still bring my lappytop and can probably type stuff up and upload it Monday… of course, my grandparents will be there, so smut might be a bit of a problem LOL. X3

Anyways. Sorry for the boring, long author's note. Thanks so much for reviewing everybody! Love youuu! I send you all huggles.

SO. Got off topic there a bit. Okay, next chapter summaries:

8; Al is Matt's housewife. In a maids outfit.

9; Kinkyness on the beach.

10; Mile high club.

11; Matt takes kinky photos of Al. (More costumes too!)

12; Roleplaying. Matt arrests and interrogates Al. Toys and bondage.

13; Sex in a garden. At night. With the sprinklers on. Kinky, da?

14; Shower, hot-tub, and sauna sex all in one.

15; Roleplay kinky teacher and student. Al in a schoolgirl outfit ftw.

Look forward to it.


	8. Pretty Little Wife

"Eh? What do you want to borrow my beach house for?" Francis questioned. Matt grinned. "I thought Alfred and I could have some fun there this weekend…"

France grinned ditzily and pervertedly. "Hon-hon-hon! Oh, you naughty boys, you!" he teased. "Of course you may, my boy!" Francis paused. "…What did you say your name was again…?"

England picked up the phone. "Hello?" He was greeted with his least favourite spazzy French person. "Arthur! I've made quite the profitable business venture for the two of us, hon-hon-hon!"

Arthur was not pleased. "Francis, you bastard! What did you do to me? I woke up this morning next to my coffee table and I can't remember a thing from the last week! Did you give me roofies or something!"

"Eh? No, t'wasn't me, Arthur darling. If I had done something unseemly to you, I would proudly flaunt it. Perhaps you tripped and hit your head?"

"I suppose I must've. Now, what was this you called about…"

Arthur stood in the control room, dumbfounded. "W-what is this?"

"Hon-hon-hon! I have set up cameras around my beach house, and Matty and his little boyfriend are spending a romantic lovers' weekend there!" Arthur's eyes widened. "Y-you're spying on them!" France grinned and nodded. "I-isn't that illegal?"

"Probably."

"Plus it's immoral!"

"Of course it is! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"And how will this be profitable for us?"

"One, blackmail! Two, selling the tapes! And, three, we get to watch, of course!" Arthur flushed a magnificent crimson. "W-who would wanna watch that!"

"Well, I thought you'd be interested…"

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, you're sort of a hoebag, non?"

"Why does everybody always call me that!" Arthur raged. "Besides, no way I'm sitting next to you and watching porn!"

"So, you want out? I was thinking you might want the feed wired to your place, but if you'd rather decline…"

"…Can you wire it?" Iggy sighed.

France grinned. "I knew it."

"Shut up!"

"Wow! What a beautiful beach house!" Alfred marvelled. At least, it was a beauty on the outside. Inside, it looked like someone had dropped a bomb of paperwork and dust.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention something," Matthew added. "France said that we have to clean here."  
"What!" Alfred exclaimed. "That jerk! That's not fun at all!"

"Oh, but it is."

"How so?"

Matt grinned. "You get to wear this…"

The tight, leather French maid outfit certainly didn't feel very comfortable on Alfred, but Matt seemed to enjoy it a lot. "You do the cooking and cleaning… I'll sort the paperwork. Okay?"

That was what he said, but while Alfred was bending down and cleaning, all Matt could do was sit on the couch and stare at his ass. "Hey! How come I have to do all the work?" Matt grinned pervertedly and licked his lips desirably, definitely thinking of doing something extremely naughty to him. Alfred gulped. "Uhm, Matt… seriously, you should…"

He was caught off guard by Matt scooping him up and chucking him onto the couch roughly. "Ow! Matt, what the Hell?" Alfred saw the look of amusement and lust in Matthew's eyes, and fell silent, flushing red. "M-Matt…"

Matt smirked. "What is it, Al? You're thinking dirty thoughts, aren't you…" He gently slid his hand up the dress, caressing Alfred's thigh as he moaned softly, Matt's hot breath on his neck. Matt began nipping and sucking gently, teasing him. "You make such a cute little wife, Al…" he cooed.

He gently prodded the head of Alfred's cock. "So… how often do you touch yourself like this when I'm not around?" Matt whispered as he slid his hand around it and tenderly stroked the length. Al groaned so low it was almost a whisper. "Do you do it a lot?"

Al nodded shyly. Matt smirked, nipping his ear. "I would really like to see that sometime…"

Al sighed gently as Matt licked his neck with his warm, drenched tongue. "Show me," he commanded, pulling Alfred's cock out into clear view. Alfred blushed. "W-what? In front of you? B-but, I…"

Matt grinned. "Obey your master, Alfred. Or else."

"Or else what?"

Matt laughed.

"Good pets are rewarded when they perform tricks for their masters," Matt whispered seductively. He pushed Matt down on his back and sat over him dominantly. "Do it. I want to watch."

Alfred moaned quietly as he slipped his slender fingers around his sensitive and aroused dick. He began stroking it thoroughly, and was very embarrassed at the way Matt stared directly at him, into his eyes, smirking with interest. Matt licked his lips slowly. Embarrassing though it was, masterbating to Matt while he was right there and watching really turned him on. At this thought, he sped up, rubbing the length of his cock at a medium pace. His breathing got faster, and he relaxed, head drifting back and his mouth open in silent moans. His toes began curling slightly and he tightened his grip and began to jerk faster. Matt leaned down over him, looking deeply into his eyes with lust. Alfred sped up and pumped rapidly, his moans becoming just barely audiable. His eyes rolled back and he closed the lids softly, his face clenched in pleasure. He let out a loud, erotic moan and a gasp before his cum spluttered up from his cock and all over Matt's shirt.

Just as he began to regain his breath, Matt unzipped his pants quickly and desperately. "W-wait a second! I just…" Ignoring his pleas, before Al could get a chance to settle down, he thrust harshly into him with a loud grunt, unable to control his urges from such a hot sight. Alfred let out a yelp and groaned over and over as Matt repeatedly pounded into him like a dog in heat. Al gasped for breath as Matt began to beat Al's cock and the sounds of grunts and quick smacking of flesh echoed throughout the halls. Alfred cried out as he came for the second time, this time with Matt as well as his thick, wet cum coated his insides.

England breathed roughly, staring at his cum-soaked hands. God, that was hot. He jumped and yelped when France came up on his intercom. "I'll bet you totally just jerked off to that…"

"Shut up!" England snapped. "I did not!" He really had to remember to save a copy of that video…

France grinned. "Does it give you any ideas, love?"

It did.

"No! It didn't!" Iggy replied shakily. France pouted, disappointed. "Who're we selling this to, anyways?"

France grinned. "Yaoi fangirls, of course!" Iggy smacked himself on the forehead. "Genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Oh, Russia wants a copy, too."

"I really, really didn't need to know that."

Alfred woke up in bed next to Matt, his arms wrapped lovingly and protectively around him. "Matt?" He seemed to be tired, so Al slipped out of his arm and went downstairs to make breakfast. Then, he had a great idea to surprise Matt…

Matt yawned as he hopped down the stairs, the smells of bacon filling the room. "Hey, Al, you made breakfast? You're the best." He stopped dead and his jaw dropped at the sight of Al wearing nothing but the apron. "G-good morning, master…"

Matt wrapped his arms tightly around Al. "God, I love you so much."

End chappie.

Sorry this one took a day longer than I thought it would lol. Thought it would be okies since I update often anyways.

Oh, by the way guys, I'm planning on making some new fanfics, too. Not all of them will be yaoi, though, but there'll probably be some pairings I haven't wrote about before. (They're all Hetalia, though.) Of course, I'll still be updating this one but it means a lot to me when people go to the trouble of checking out my other fics too.

Anyways, thanks for all your support guys! Love ya!  
Kay, I'm really sick. My nose has been pouring blood the past two days and my teachers forced my grandparents to let me stay home. It's sad that my grandparents are strict enough that my teachers had to do that, but I'm SO glad they did. _

So I'm writing right now when I really SHOULD be in class. Lol.

Anyways, hope you likey'd! Review, please!


	9. Glisten

Staying at a beach house did indeed have its merits. Al and Matt walked along the pretty beach as the sun was setting, alit like a painting with swirls of vibrant oranges, purples, pinks and reds, all meshed together at once. Although, Matt didn't notice, because as Alfred enjoyed the pretty sunset, Matthew was somewhat occupied with checking out his ass.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Al exclaimed excitedly.

"Mm."

"Look how it reflects off of the water!"

"Mmm… "

"You listening to me?"

"Mm."

Alfred pouted angrily. "You could say something…" He thought of a splendid idea. "TAG! You're it!" he smacked Canada playfully on the arm, effectively sending him sailing ten metres and into a pile of rocks. "OH, SHIT! Sorry!" He bolted towards Matt, tears of guilt flooding his eyes. Alfred stopped when he saw Matt getting up, eyeing him with an evil, devious grin. "I'm going to get you…"

Laughing, Al fled, Matt close behind. They jumped across the rocks on the shore before Matt tackled him into the water. They came up for breath, laughing interrupted as Matt, without warning, dominated him with a hot, wet kiss, their soaked and dripping bodies pressed up against each other tightly. Alfred could feel Matt's thick erection poking his groin, and he moaned softly. _Wow… I never stopped to notice how hot Matt looks without a shirt on…_ Al could feel his face grow very hot, and tried to avert his eyes. Matt pulled him close, amused.

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily." Matt slid his underwater hand into Al's shorts and wrapped ahold of his cock tightly. He gave it long, hard, satisfying strokes as Alfred giggled and sighed pleasantly as Matt bit playfully at his neck. As Matt moved up to his ear and the stroking continues, his sighs slowly turned to soft moans, then pleasured gasps.

"B-But, Matt… we can't do kinky stuff on the beach…"

"Why not?"

"I-It's dirty…"

"That's okay." He sucked on Al's bottom lip seductively. "I like it dirty…" he whispered demandingly. Matt pumped Al's cock faster and more thoroughly (as much as he could manage under the water). The warmth of Matt's big hands versus the feeling of the cold, wet water felt erotic and amazing. Alfred found himself quickly beginning to climax, letting out a series of loud moans. Matt seemed very pleased with himself as he felt a warmth in the water and knew that Al had come. Panting, Alfred rested his head on Matt's shoulder. "Oh, Matt… oh, god…" he moaned gently.

Matthew grinned. "I'm not done yet." He swung Alfred over his shoulder with his powerful arms and carried him to the shore. Matt laid him down just a bit from the shore, which was still wet from the day's moving tide. He hungrily pulled off Al's wet clothes and smirked, admiring the glory of Alfred's wet, naked body, droplets glistening in the light. Alfred embarrassedly avoided his eyes, blushing. "You're so fucking cute, Al." Matt leaned down over him and flipped him over with ease so that Alfred was on his knees as the waves washed in and gently brushed over their legs. Al shivered as Matt gently planted kisses down his spine, the cool breeze intensifying his shivering.

Alfred had forgotten about the sunset completely by the time Matt got down to his ass and gently flicked the inside with his tongue, wrapping his hands protectively around his thighs. Alfred yelped softly, shivering pleasurably as Matthew's tongue amusedly teased the edges and insides of his twitching, tight ass. His cock, now painfully erect, was twitching and throbbing desperately, begging to be fondled by Matt's big, warm, playful hands. As though he could hear its cries, Matt reached his hand around and began to slowly, tenderly stroke his length as Alfred tried unsuccessfully to suppress his soft, desperate moans.

Matt grinned darkly. "I really can't hold out any longer, you know. You're just too goddamn sexy. Especially the way your sensitive body reacts to my touch…"

"But, it feels so good…" Al moaned. "I want you to do so much more… please... fuck me like an animal… I want to feel your hot cum all over me," he breathed lustfully.

Matt bit his lip. "Damn… I was going to tease you a bit more," he hissed passionately, "But if you're going to be so sexy like that, I guess I'll have no choice but to skip right to the best part…"

Matt positioned his cock at Al's entrance. "Ahh…! It feels so hot," Al moaned tenderly. No longer able to bear it, Matt thrust in without warning and Alfred yelped in surprise and pain. He raised the bar more quickly than usual, fucking him harder and quicker than he usually started out and it hurt a bit more. Alfred bit his bottom lip. The pain made it feel so amazing… god, Matt was fucking him so rough, he felt like he was in heaven.

Matt was having such a good time, groaning and thrusting and slapping, that he seemed to forget about Al's needy cock. Alfred wrapped his hand around it and pumped it himself, fist clenched, pumping hard, as his back arched and he threw his head back with a loud moan. His lips bled a bit, but the pain was numbing and incredibly sexy.

Matt's grunts were louder than ever as he pounded into him repeatedly. Al's knees digging into the sand as he whimpered cutely with pleasure. He was getting close and Matt knew it. Their flesh slapped together roughly and loudly, smacking over and over and over, until, as Alfred's toes curled tightly in the damp sand, Matt left out a grumbling, lustful groan as he erupted messily inside Al, cum spilling out and rolling down his beautiful, slim thighs, glistening. Matt wrapped his hand around Al's as Alfred pumped his cock, and they pumped together, Matt pressed up against his back and breath in his ear, as Alfred's cum sputtered out in a creamy, thick stream as he whimpered softly.

The water brushed up over them as he curled up in Matt's arms, both breathing heavy. He encased himself in Matt's pleasant warmth, burying his face into his neck lovingly.

Matt smiled contently. "Al, you really are the perfect pet."

Guys, I am so sorry! I kept promising to update but I didn't. But I'll make up for it, I swear! Here's the chappie. I came across some writer's block after writing the first half, which is why I took so long. But don't worry, I've already got the next one planned out. And I'm going to upload it soon (gotta write it first though) since I took so long.

Lucky that I got today off school, eh? Haha! The buses were cancelled because it was foggy.

Anyways. The Allies come in the next one. It's gonna be fun, and it's one of my favourite scenes to come up so look forward to it!

Please review! I love reviews!


	10. Mile High Club

The Allies were on a flight, heading towards the destination of their next meeting. Russia snoozed away. Alfred was very excited, blabbing about the latest Captain America comic. France was reading a fashion magazine and chillin'. England was giving Alfred a look that said _shut up!_ Matty wasn't paying attention at all, as he happened to be quite busy undressing Alfred with his eyes, raising his eyebrows and smiling as he licked his lips. Alfred didn't seem to notice, although Canada was the exact opposite of subtle when he daydreamed of returning home from work with Alfred waiting in nothing but an apron welcoming him home and calling him master and… well, you get the idea.

"Shut up already! I don't care about your stupid Captain America!" Iggy finally blurted out, enraged. America turned white. "W-what did you just say about Captain America?" Alfred became enraged like never before. "He is the most amazing fictional character in existence, and you will fucking bow down to him!" America screamed as England's jaw dropped. Arthur was about to say something when he was interrupted by Matthew tackling Alfred. "W-what the…"

"Hey! What in the world do you think you're doing?" Alfred exclaimed in surprise as Matt carried him bridal style towards the back. He threw him into the lavatory and stepped in quickly after him, slamming the door shut harshly, leaving Arthur and Francis gaping (and wanting more).

Alfred pulled himself up, annoyed, rubbing his head. "Hey, Matt! That hur…" He fell silent and flushed as Matt stood over him, grinning and devouring him with his eyes. He knew that look well. "M-Matt… here? But…" he whispered softly and worriedly as Matt gently brushed their lips together. "W-won't they hear us?"

Matt smirked. "Let them be jealous." He greedily lept onto him, nipping and sucking his neck forcefully as Al erotically whimpered over and over. Matt wanted to waste no time with foreplay; he wanted to hear Alfred's pleasured screams. He quickly unzipped Al's pants and tore them off, then pulled off as well. Matt picked Alfred up by the thighs, spreading his legs, and threw him against the wall with a loud THUD, then began immediately fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

France looked positively delighted. Iggy was horrified and awkward (although totally turned on). "Sounds like they're having fun in there, da?" Russia giggled cutely, amidst the loud noises of slapping flesh, thuds, grunts and sharp moans and gasps as Matt fucked Al up against the wall.

The color drained from England's face as he realized he was hard. He quickly leapt up from his seat and darted to the next washroom stall, slamming the door quickly before France could make an embarrassing comment towards him. He pulled his pants off quickly, sucking in his breath impatiently as he kicked off his shoes, then breathed a long moan of relief as he slid his slender fingers firmly around his rock-hard, trembling cock. He stroked the length slowly and consistently, suppressing moans as precum dribbled down onto his hand.

Matt and Alfred were having the fun of their lives, riding hot and heavy, gasping for air. The angle felt amazing, and Matt knew how turned on Al was as he grabbed his cock and jerked it harshly as he trust upwards with great force. They were sweaty and messy, and it was so painful and felt so good at the same time that hot tears ran down Al's adorable, embarrassed face. Matt loved the feeling of Alfred's tight ass clenching his huge, throbbing dick as he rubbed and thrusted at his insides, delighting in his adorable yelps of pleasure. "Oh, god… oh, god, yes!" Alfred screamed desperately, drowning in pleasure. Matt grunted and grinned. "Thought you were embarrassed? You dirty slut!" He rewarded Al by thrusting even harder as they both began to climax.

Arthur was also having quite a fun time over in his stall, and his masterbating had picked up tremendous speed. He was rubbing his cock at lightning speed some drips of precum splatted onto his face. He bit his lip, trying desperately to suppress his moans but failing. His whole body was curling and clenching with pleasure as he heard the other two climaxing and knew that he soon would as well. His toes curled tightly and his back arched. His eyes fell back and closed as he trembled in tremendous pleasure, his bottom lip quivering as he bit. His hand clamped tightly around his dick as he hit his finale, and his thick, hot cum splurted about, splashing a stream across his face as he let out a quivering moan.

France stood up dramatically. "I just can't take this anymore!" He stormed over to the stalls.

"Yes… yes… yess…!" Al groaned through gritted teeth, shuddering thoroughly one last time as he came, splashing across Matt's sculpted chest, and Matt's wet cream spouted out of his hot, quivering dick and filled up Al's insides. As they caught their breaths, Al was mesmerized and turned on still by the sight of Matt's bare chest, wet and dripping with his glistening fluids.

France flung open Arthur's stall before Iggy could get his pants up, and he yelped in surprise. "Y-you…!" England had no time to finish before France slammed the door hard. As Matt and Alfred left their stall, they could hear Iggy's protests followed by his moans. Matt and Al sat down, Al looking embarrassed, Matt looking quite pleased, and Russia looking cheerfully delighted. "Quite a show you two put on, da?"

Al flushed silently as sounds of thuds and moans and grunts erupted from England's stall. "Ahh… ohh, yes! Fuuck me, yes…!" Iggy groaned loudly. France merely grunted in reply.

Alfred felt quite awkward, but Russia seemed to be enjoying it. "What a fun plane ride, da!" he exclaimed delightedly. Matt merely sneered in the general direction of the stall. "They're being way too loud. How frikking rude. They do realise that they're not the only ones on this plane, right?"

Alfred simply stared at him, dumbfounded.

China made his way out of the pilot's area and gaped when he realised what England and France were doing. "Aiyah! What in the world are you doing in my bathroom, aru?" he exclaimed.

End chappie.

Yes, they were flying Chinese Airlines. Poor China. And whoever he makes clean that up. I love China, but I love picking on him too hahah.

Hope you guys are IggyFrance fans, heehee. Call it fanservice.

Just like I promised, I updated again. To make up for promising to update sooner than I did. Hope it satisfies you perverts, lol! Comment and tell me how ya liked it!


End file.
